


I just wanna tell you somethin' (Lately, you've been on my mind)

by LauraMofos



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, brian is trying his best, idk man just enjoy i guess, mention of internalized homophobia (if you squint), really short os?????, roger is oblivious af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24001933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraMofos/pseuds/LauraMofos
Summary: Brian has a crush on Roger, the latter is oblivious and John and Freddie are sick of this never-ending situation.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	I just wanna tell you somethin' (Lately, you've been on my mind)

**Author's Note:**

> you can say thank you to the lockdown because this os has been in my google docs, waiting to be finished for a good six months now. oh and also english is not my first language so yeah, just so you know. i am aware it's probably really short but it's the first time i am publishing anything in english so i dont want to be too ambitious (also i was sick of having this thing in my google docs so here is that

Brian made his way into the kitchen, where John and Freddie were peacefully enjoying their breakfast; he took advantage of the fact that Roger was still asleep to talk to them.

“Okay, so you all know how I've had a crush on Roger for, like, months now?” he asked quickly.

“Yes, and what about it?” They answered, not taking their eyes off of what they were doing. It was a common thing for Brian to come into the kitchen every once in a while, exposing his plan about how he was going to confess his crush to Roger, and how he would come back a few days after, having failed miserably to do so.

“Yeah, well I’ve been thinking about it for a week, that maybe I could ask him out on a date? Like in a fancy restaurant?” Brian suggested to his friends. He was a little uncertain telling Freddie and John about it, that the both of them were tired of him and his little crush problem.

“Well, you’ve never done that before.” 

“Darling, I must admit, you’re getting really creative and romantic with this thing. I can only encourage you, and say that if Roger doesn’t understand by now, he must be really blind.” Freddie smiled at Brian and the latter felt a little bit better about his decision. Yeah, he can do it.

“What are you all talking about?” asked Roger with a yawn as he entered the small kitchen.

The three of them turned around to him quickly. Brian was speechless as he began to turn red and stutter.

“Um, well you know- how things are- and the breakfast-“

“Actually Roger, Brian has something to tell you and I think it’s pretty urgent.” Freddie smiled widely at the blond who seemed confused and a bit curious.

“Ohh really? Well, I’m all ears!” Roger moved so he could sit down at the table but Brian rapidly took his arm and started to leave the room with the other man at his side.

“I’d prefer telling you in private if you don’t mind.” he said quickly as he turned his head towards John and Freddie who were grinning and mouthing  _ Good Luck!  _ At him.

Brian held Roger’s arm until they reached the living room. He let go of it with a slight blush. 

“Okay now, what’s so important that you have to ask me in another room?” Roger was really confused but he smiled nonetheless.

_ Okay Brian it’s now or never. Don’t stutter and everything will be alright. _

“Will you go out with me? Like will you go out to a restaurant with me? Please?” He sounded rather nervous but the other man must not have noticed.

“Why, yes of course!” Roger answered cheerfully. “Is that all you wanted to ask?”

“Right, ok, cool, so uh, well see you tonight I guess.” 

And just like that, Brian fled the room. 

Roger stood there, in the middle of the living room a bit perplexed, before going back to the kitchen where the other two still were.

“So! How has it gone?” Freddie smiled.

“Fine? I mean he just want to go to the restaurant tonight, not that big of a deal.” The blond answered, sitting down and putting a piece of bread in his mouth.

John and Freddie looked at each other, a bit worried, but decided not to comment on it. Brian also locked himself in his bedroom, probably for the rest of the day, stressing over tonight and the dinner, so it was no use trying to get to him right now and inform him that Roger probably misunderstood. 

* * *

_ The evening could not come any faster _ , thought Brian as he got off the car with Roger by his side. The curly one was rather well dressed - as well as he could considering the amount of money they all had - and the blond was also wearing one of his prettiest jacket. 

“So tell me, why aren't Freddie and John dining with us tonight?” Roger asked with a cheeky smile. 

“U-uh, why would you want them to come?” Brian’s cheeks began to turn pink.  _ is Roger dumb or something? Of course Freddie and John would not be there for our date! _

“Because they are our friends? Those two must be up to something if they refused to come to this fine ass restaurant” he said thoughtfully, looking around, “anyway, would you like some more champagne?” Roger raised the bottle of champagne as he asked.

“Yes, please.” he answered quietly.  _ I might need more than just one glass of champagne to finish this evening.  _

The evening continued with Roger being way too comfortable and expressive for Brian. He really hoped Roger didn’t get the wrong idea when he invited him to the restaurant.

* * *

Needless to say that Brian was in a terrible mood when they got back from the restaurant to their shared apartment. Sure, the meal was exquisite and they had a really good time; but it really was not what Brian expected. He did not know what to do anymore, and Roger could feel something was wrong in the car, but he did not say anything.  _ Maybe it’s something I said _ , he thought. As soon as they got home, John and Freddie were waiting for them in the living room, all smiles with a cup of tea. When they saw Brian’s face, they understood immediately and Freddie decided to take action.

“Roger dear, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?”

He did not wait for an answer before dragging Roger in his bedroom, not without looking at Brian over his shoulder, mouthing  _ I got this. _

Brian just flopped on the couch, next to John who was looking at him.

“I am so lame.” 

Well, it was off to a good start.

* * *

“Wait, you’re telling me he asked me out.... on a date? a real authentic date?”

“Of course, you idiot! why do you think he was so nervous the whole day? How can you be so oblivious, I’ll never understand.” Freddie sighed exasperatedly.

Thoughts rushed through Roger’s brain,  _ no, that can’t be, _ he told himself. Obviously there was another explanation; Freddie must be messing with him right now.

“I thought... he was nervous about a test or an exam, something like that, like he locked himself up in his room so I thought he was studying, not stressing over... I never thought- I mean I thought we were going out as friends, you know? Because that’s what we are, right?”

“Okay, so you really are oblivious,” sighed Freddie. “Alright, we are going to talk about it and think of something you will say to Brian to fix this up, because I’m sure the poor fella is freaking out right now and probably digging his own grave.”

* * *

“He hates me! I knew it, oh my god,” cried Brian, his head in his hands.

“No he doesn’t, calm down,” answered deaky calmly, a cup of tea in his hand.

“I knew it, I knew it,” Brian carried on without even listening to John. “I should have trusted my guts and not you two, I’m going to end up alone, friendless, gay and alone. I’m never listening to you ever again in my entire life. Ever.”

“I think you might be overreacting over there, Brian. I’m sure it was just a big misunderstanding between you two. You know how Roger is.”

Brian wouldn’t admit that John was right. Roger has always been like that; oblivious and confused if things were not clearly told to him. Brian of all people should know that. How could he think that this would be a good idea?  _ How can I be this smart and yet so stupid. _

“Yes, maybe I know,” sighed Brian after a moment of silence, “so what do you suggest I do?”

“Talk to him.”

“That’s it? I just get up, go to his room and reveal my crush to him after months of hiding it, and after this terrible misunderstanding?”

“I mean, yeah basically, what did you think you would do?” 

“That’s so stupid,” answered Brian while getting up, he started to walk towards the hallway. He heard a “Good luck!” from John from the living room.  _ Yeah, because I've been so lucky so far... _

He knocked on the door of Roger’s room. He heard rumbling and voices on the other side of the door. Brian was just about to run away when the door opened.

“Well, hello darling,” said Freddie with a knowing smile and something in his voice that suggested he definitely  _ knew _ something. “Roger dear, Brian’s here. I’ll leave you two to it. Farewell!” 

He left the room but not before winking at them both. Brian got into the bedroom and closed the door slowly before standing in front of Roger, who was sitting on the bed, stressfully looking up at Brian.

“Hi,” is all Brian could say.

“Hi,” responded Roger, “look Brian I’m- I am sorry.” He waved his hand toward the bed and Brian sat down.

“What are you sorry for exactly? I should be the one being sorry, I wasn’t clear enough in my intentions, I should have told you about my crush earlier, I know how oblivious you can get.”

Roger took no offense about the last part of what Brian just said, being too engrossed about what he said just before.

“So Freddie was right? It was a real date?” Roger asked softly. 

Brian blushed but nodded nonetheless. 

“Oh Brian… I am so sorry I have such a thick head… I should have seen it, for how long do you.. you know..”

“Almost four months now,” Brian answered the silent question with his head down. 

Roger said nothing but there was guilt in his eyes, so he simply got closer to Brian on the bed and moved his arms as a silent request to embrace him. Brian simply nodded. The blond did not hesitate to put his arms around Brian’s body and pushed him slightly so they were both laying on his bed. The fact that Brian had a crush on him for so long and he was too blind to even see it really hurted Roger, he felt so stupid, he could not even imagine how Brian must feel right now. He turned his head towards him and he saw tears in his eyes. He reached over to wipe his tears with his fingers. Brian looked at him.

“I am so sorry. I guess it’s fine now, if you want to hate me. I can just leave the apartment and find another job, I don’t think it’s going to be that h-”

“Are you out of your mind?” Roger interrupted. “Firstly, you are not going to leave this goddamn apartment, and now let me talk, because I think things are not really clear between us.”

“We have been best friends for so long Brian, how could I ever hate you? I don’t think I’ll survive without you in the house and in the band. I am going to tell you a secret, okay? I've had these feelings for you for a certain time now, and at first I didn’t know what it was, like, I thought it was some kind of feelings you might have for a best friend or whatever, because I cannot possibly have deeper feelings for a guy, right? Well, I talked to Freddie about that and turns out apparently I can. I don’t really know how to express this, especially to you, because it’s all really new to me.” He chuckled. Brian was still looking at him with tears in his eyes. “But yeah, I guess I have to ask you, do you want to try? I mean, us, together? I literally don’t know what the future holds, but I know I don’t want it to be without you. We might get some weird looks from people, or get called names or whatever, but I couldn’t care less as long as I am with you.” Roger was looking a bit uncertain now. “So, what do you say?”

Brian was still in his arms, both laying on the bed, he could not believe what he just heard. 

“Are you kidding? Look at us, of course I want to be with you. I don’t care about anything else in the world. Besides, I am sure John and Freddie are going to be euphoric when we are going to tell me. I’ve been doing these shitty attempts for months now, and I think they have got sick of it, to be honest.” Roger looked at him with wide eyes. “But it doesn’t matter now, I am with you, and I couldn’t be happier.”

They both looked at each other, before giggling like children, and finally, slowly, with what felt like forever, their lips touched. They stayed like that, kissing and cuddling for a long time before getting out of the bed and deciding that it was time for the other two to know about their relationship. Just as they opened the door, they saw John and Freddie in front of them - as if they were listening through the door.

“Um…”

“Oh, don’t try to find an excuse for us John, we all know why we are here. Okay, so you guys I really hope you got your shit together.” 

Brian and Roger just looked at them, and without a word, Brian just took Roger’s hand with a huge smile on his face. 

“Yeah, you can say that we are indeed, together.” Roger replied with a grin. 

**Author's Note:**

> voilà.... 
> 
> take care!!


End file.
